


Twas the night before Christmas

by RSMelodyMalone



Series: Retos y Prompts del grupo Mystrade is Real 4 us en Facebook! [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Meeting the Parents, Navidad, Nervios, Smut, meddling mummy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/pseuds/RSMelodyMalone
Summary: Mycroft lleve a Greg a conocer a sus padres,por supuesto Sherlock esta alli tambien. Este fic participa del intercambio navideño del grupo de Facebook Mystrade is Real 4 us! Dedicado a la maravillosa Hatsherlocked, autora maravillosa! visiten su perfil





	Twas the night before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hatsherlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsherlocked/gifts).



> Espero que te guste y llene tus expectativas!!! Felices fiestas

Hace mucho que no sentía esta clase de nervios, se sentía cómo un pequeño niño en la mañana de Navidad; su estómago se sentía revuelto y no dejaba de morder su labio y mover sus manos nerviosamente en sus muslos, su cabeza estaba perdida, había pensado en todo lo que podía salir mal, muchos de los escenarios eran enteramente posibles, más aún cuando Sherlock estaría presente.

El paisaje pasaba rápidamente frente a sus ojos y aunque pareciera que lo observaba, realmente estaba demasiado nervioso y distraído para notarlo realmente; una mano tomando la suya lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad y miró con una sonrisa nerviosa a su lado, donde Mycroft Holmes conducía (¿era ésta realmente la realidad?) Su pareja lucía increíble con una ropa más casual de la habitual, lo que significaba que no llevaba chaleco, tenía unos guantes de cuero negro cubriendo sus manos, Greg acarició los dedos.

—Gregory, por favor… no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, mis padres no son nada cómo Sherlock, te van a amar… así cómo te amo yo. —

Greg sonrió verdaderamente esta vez, realmente no le tranquilizaba para nada esas palabras, pero cada vez que Mycroft le recordaba que le amaba, se sentía cómo la primera vez que se lo dijo y podía olvidar todo por un instante. El resto del camino se dedicó a intentar mantener sus manos quietas e intentar disfrutar el paisaje, no era todos los días que tenía la oportunidad de dejar la ciudad atrás, aunque fuera por unos días.

Al llegar a la casa de los Holmes, Greg tomó el equipaje de ambos y siguió a Mycroft a la entrada a una distancia prudente. No hicieron más que pisar el primer escalón y la puerta ya estaba abierta, Mycroft soltó un suspiro y soltó una sonrisa forzada.

—No tenías que salir hasta acá, madre. —

—¡Tonterías! Querido, toma el equipaje del niño. — le gritó a su marido hacia dentro de la casa.

—Madre…— le respondió Mycroft, sonrojándose ante su comentario. Greg sonrió, observando la escena.

—Mami, padre… este es el Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade, Gregory, estos son mis padres Timothy y Victoria Holmes. —

Greg colocó una de las maletas en el suelo y extendió la mano al señor Holmes primero que estaba más cerca y luego a la señora Holmes que le atrapó un abrazo.

—Solo Greg, si no es molestia. —

—Claro Greg, sabemos la obsesión de Myc con los títulos y los nombres largos. —

Mycroft rodó los ojos.

—Difícilmente podría llamarle obsesión a algo que es simplemente lo correcto. —

El señor Holmes tomó la maleta que Greg había colocado en el suelo al mismo tiempo que Greg intentó tomarla.

—Señor Holmes, no se preocupe… yo puedo. —

—¡Tonterías! Permíteme ayudarte… además, puedes llamarme Timothy. —

Mycroft y la señora Holmes habían desaparecido dentro de la casa y Greg sintió un pequeño ataque cuando se dio cuenta.

—Mycroft nunca había traído a nadie a casa, supongo que todo esto va en serio, así que ve acostumbrándote entonces a llamarme por mi primer nombre, si no es que prefieres llamarme papá… no me molestaría realmente. —

Greg sonrió asintiendo y siguió al señor Holmes a la cocina donde se encontraba Mycroft, Sherlock y la señora Holmes, justo a tiempo para escuchar a los hermanos gruñir al unísono.

—¿Algún problema? — preguntó el señor Holmes, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su esposa.

—Los niños se rehúsan a ayudarme a cortar las papas. —

—Mycroft debería hacerlo, todos sabemos que es el quien más come en la casa. —

Mycroft cruzó los brazos y Greg se interpuso.

—Sherlock, creo que deberías ayudar a tu madre con las papas. —

—Gavin, ¿Quién crees que eres para decirme que hacer? —

—No siempre vamos a estar en casa de tus padres. — le dijo, enarcando una ceja, muy al estilo Holmes. Sherlock se disponía a contestar, hizo un puchero y se levantó, tomando un cuchillo y una papa mientras gruñía entre dientes.

La señora Holmes sonrió y se acercó a Mycroft.

—Espero que te quedes con él, le viene muy bien a la familia. —

—Si Mycroft, espero que me conserves. —

—Siempre cuidé muy bien mis regalos. — le dijo, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Muy cierto, no cómo Lockie, siempre destruía todo en menos de una semana comento el señor Holmes con una sonrisa.

—Myc, querido tu antiguo cuarto está listo, para ti y para Gregory y no intenten hacerme creer que les da pena dormir juntos. —

Greg sonrió, sonrojándose y Mycroft sacudió la cabeza y tomó a Greg por el hombro dirigiéndose hacia su cuarto. Al llegar al cuarto y colocar el equipaje en el suelo, Greg miró a su alrededor un poco asombrado. Esperaba que el cuarto de Mycroft fuera algo parecido a su departamento en Londres, pero lo que allí encontró fue algo totalmente inesperado. Las paredes estaban casi completamente cubiertas de posters de bandas que Greg reconocía, algunas incluso fueron sus favoritas, otras no le eran conocidas, había trofeos y medallas en una de las paredes, incluso fotos de Mycroft y Sherlock en el patio, fotos de la escuela y universidad y muchas otras más, realmente le parecía hermoso.

—Debió haber quitado todo esto hace mucho. — comentó Mycroft en voz baja, mirando una de las fotos en la pared.

— Me parece maravilloso. —

—Gregory...— le dijo en tono de advertencia.

—Nunca me habías enseñado fotos tuyas… eras adorable. —

— Puedo ser muchas cosas, pero nunca adorable, Gregory. —

Greg se acercó, rodeándolo con sus brazos por la cintura y dándole un cálido beso.

—Si, lo eres. —

Mycroft lo rodeó también, empujándolo los pocos pasos que quedaban para llegar a la cama, subiéndose encima de Greg a horcajadas.

—¿Hmmm? La puerta está abierta. —

—No van a venir, están ocupados cocinando. —

—Mycroft...—

En ese momento Mycroft movió sus caderas y las palabras murieron en sus labios, que fueron besados con fuerza a la vez que amortiguaba un gemido. Las manos de Greg viajaron hasta los glúteos de su pareja, apretándolos y empujándolo buscando un poco más de fricción.

—Chicos, la puerta está abierta. — escucharon a señora Holmes, Mycroft enseguida se bajó de la cama, quedando de rodillas frente a esta y Greg se sentó y sus pies pisaron el suelo en menos de dos segundos, usando una almohada para cubrir su “emoción”.

La señora Holmes no parecía sorprendida, solo estaba recostada en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Madre! — solo pudo contestar el pelirrojo, arrodillado, ocultando su obvia erección.

—¿Por qué no se mojan la cara y van a la tienda a comprar unos pimientos, se me olvidaron cuando fui a comprar las cosas para el almuerzo? Vayan antes de que cierren. —

—Si señora Holmes. —

—Dime mami, querido. Después de todo, creo que eres permanente. —

Greg sonrió asintiendo y la señora Holmes se dio la vuelta y desapareció por el pasillo.

—No van a venir, ¿eh? —

 

—Es tu culpa, tu comenzaste querido. —

 

—¡Yo solo te di un pequeño beso! —

 

—Es suficiente para hacer que te desee…—

 

—Ya, no uses ese tono conmigo, vamos a la tienda antes de que suceda algo más que pueda avergonzarme frente a tus padres en mi primera visita. —

Una vez la señora Holmes tuvo todos sus ingredientes, Greg y Sherlock pusieron la mesa mientras Mycroft prendía el fuego del hogar para el señor Holmes, que leía cómodamente en una silla frente a la chimenea.

 

—Espero un buen caso cuando regresemos a Londres, Lestrade. —

 

—No estoy trabajando, Sherlock. Hablamos cuando no esté de vacaciones. —

 

Sherlock rodó los ojos y suspiró, colocando el último plato en la mesa. Mycroft entró al comedor, abrazó a Greg por la espalda y le besó en la mejilla mientras miraba a Sherlock con una media sonrisa, el detective consultor solo pudo resoplar y salir de allí en busca de la comida.

 

Una vez la comida fue servida, Greg estaba seguro de que nunca pasaría un día de navidad tan interesante. Era una maravilla ver como los padres de Mycroft se interesaban por los casos de Sherlock, aunque su hijo no les ayudara a entender el resultado, entonces Greg lo interrumpía y les hablaba claramente y ambos sonreían al entender.

 

—¡Es lo mismo que acabo de decir! —

 

—Pero yo lo dije en un idioma de gente normal. —

 

—Idioma de tontos querrás decir. —

 

—¡SHERLOCK! —

 

—Lo siento, mami. —

 

Una vez el almuerzo fue terminado, el postre fue devorado y los platos recogidos, todos se movieron a la sala para disfrutar del fuego de la chimenea, el señor Holmes continuó su libro mientras la señora Holmes continuaba su interrogatorio acerca de cómo se conocieron Greg y Mycroft y como le encantaría que Sherlock conociera a alguien que lo llevara por buen camino como Greg hace con Mycroft.

 

Una vez el día acabó y todos se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Greg y Mycroft se encontraban afuera, fumando un cigarrillo antes de ir a la cama.

 

—Gracias por traerme, compartir con tu familia un día importante como este, fue increíble. — le dijo Greg, luego de un rato en silencio.

 

—Ni lo menciones, fuiste lo único que me mantuvo cuerdo durante el día. Y como pudiste notar, te adoran. — le contestó el pelirrojo, apagando su cigarrillo y desechándolo. — Vamos a la cama…—

 

Greg estuvo a punto de protestar, pero al girarse y ver la cara de Mycroft, sabía que no podría negarse. Lo tomo de la mano y al llegar a la habitación y asegurarse de cerrar la puerta con seguro, se desvistieron mutuamente mientras se besaban en cada parte del cuerpo que pudieran alcanzar. Una vez desnudos, subieron a la cama donde continuaron besándose y tocando cada parte que pudieran alcanzar. Greg estaba encima de Mycroft, besando su cuello mientras las manos del pelirrojo acariciaban su pecho suavemente, sus manos recorrieron todo su torso hasta parar en los pezones y apretarlos suavemente lo que provocó que Greg mordiera fuertemente su cuello, haciéndolo gemir fuertemente.

 

—Shh… nos van a escuchar. —

 

—Gregory… hazlo, cógeme. —

 

Greg tuvo que levantarse y buscar el lubricante en el equipaje, mientras Mycroft lo observaba frotando suavemente su erección, con las piernas totalmente abiertas. Greg regresó con el pequeño frasco y se acomodó en medio de las piernas pecosas de Mycroft untando lubricante en su mano para frotar suavemente su erección y la de Mycroft a la misma vez, ambos gimieron al unísono cuando su mano apretó la punta de ambos penes.

 

—Sin rodeos… cógeme por favor. —

 

Greg lo soltó, su mano viajando más abajo, apretando los testículos, acariciando el perineo y finalmente comenzando a hacer círculos en la entrada de Mycroft, que se estremecía y dilataba invitándolo a introducir dos dedos, una vez dentro, comenzó a realizar círculos, preparando a su deseoso amante rápidamente, empujando el pequeño punto que hacía que Mycroft se estremeciera y gimiera, olvidando que sus padres estaban a unas pocas habitaciones de distancia. Un poco de lubricante más y unos minutos de tortura eterna luego, Greg colocaba las piernas de Mycroft en sus hombros para entrar completamente en un solo movimiento, esta vez ambos gimieron fuertemente.

 

—Nos van a escuchar. —

 

—Duermen como roca, fóllame duro Gregory, olvida si nos escuchan, por favor. —

 

Greg agarró los muslos del otro y comenzó a moverse rápido y fuerte, haciendo la cama rechinar y a Mycroft moverse unos centímetros cada vez, hasta que una estocada particularmente fuerte hizo que casi cayera de la cama, pero Mycroft fue rápido y coloco una mano para evitarlo. Greg instintivamente se detuvo para ayudarlo per Mycroft sacudió la colgante cabeza y apretó sus músculos internos, haciendo a Greg perder el balance por un momento y gemir sonoramente.

 

—No pares, fuerte. —

 

Greg disfrutaba los momentos en que Mycroft estaba desesperado y demandante, le gustaba que le ordenara, más fuerte, más suave, más rápido, hacia el lado, lo excitaba sobremanera saber que aunque él estaba penetrando, era Mycroft quien tenía el control, entonces continuó con sus fuertes estocadas y Mycroft utilizo ambas manos para apoyarse en el suelo mientras la mitad de su cuerpo colgaba dela orilla de  la cama y la otra mitad estaba unida a Greg mientras este lo penetraba fuertemente, justo como le ordenaba.

 

Unos minutos pasaron hasta que Mycroft no pudo más y se corrió, gimiendo fuertemente mientras manchaba su pecho, estómago y cara con su semen, las contracciones de su orgasmo apretaron fuertemente el pene de Greg, que unos segundos después le siguió, llenándolo de su semilla, continuó moviéndose hasta que ya no pudo más, saliendo de su pareja y ayudándolo a entrar a la cama nuevamente.

 

—Eso estuvo increíble, Myc. —

 

—Tu siempre eres increíble. —

 

Se besaron apasionadamente y luego de unos minutos de limpieza volvieron a la cama y durmieron tranquilamente, hasta que la señora Holmes los despertó a la mañana siguiente.

 

—Buenos días queridos, que bueno que pudieron disfrutar anoche. —

 

—¿Bueno? Apenas pude pegar ojo en toda la noche, me enfermaron del estómago con tantos ruidos. —

 

—Sherlock, la próxima vez trae a alguien y no tendrás que escuchar a los demás. —

 

Mientras los demás desayunaban y discutían su vida amorosa Mycroft y Greg comían lo más rápido posible para excusarse de la mesa, empacar nuevamente y salir de allí y dejar de escuchar a Mami Holmes y sus consejos maritales.

  
  



End file.
